


Bob/Spencer, plus a child, Halloween

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy! You're home! Look, I'm a superhero!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob/Spencer, plus a child, Halloween

Spencer let himself into the house and dropped his duffel on the entryway floor. It was setting a bad example for Isaiah, but he'd been on tour for four months and lugging it to the laundry room before he got welcome home hugs was too much effort.

He followed the sound of a six-year-old protesting the number of vegetables on his plate to the kitchen. Bob noticed him first, and smiled warm and familiar across the room.

Isaiah was next, turning to see what Bob was looking at, and then he was scrambling out of his chair and across the room to Spencer.

"Daddy! You're home! Look, I'm a superhero!"

Spencer scooped him up, careful not to pull on his cape. "You are a superhero. That's a pretty awesome costume. Did Dad help you with it?"

"Yes, but it was all my idea."

"It was," Bob confirmed. He kissed Spencer over Isaiah's head while Isaiah squirmed until they stopped and Spencer put him down to go back to the table. Then Spencer got a much more satisfying kiss with both of Bob's arms around him. "You're not supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"Ditched Brendon to do all the press himself and caught an earlier flight. Didn't want to miss trick-or-treating."

Isaiah turned around at that. "Can we trick-or-treat at Uncle Brendon's?"

Spencer glanced at Bob before answering to make sure he wasn't being played to get something Bob had already said no to. "Sure. He won't be there, but I bet you'll get good candy from Aunt Sarah."

Isaiah nodded, apparently satisfied, and turned around again.

"Forget candy," Bob murmured. "She's likely to load him up on cupcakes and macaroons."

Spencer smirked at him. "Isaiah can't eat all of that. We'll have to confiscate some of it."

Bob shook his head, but he was smiling. "Devious. You want dinner?"

"God, yes."

Bob pushed him toward the stove. The gesture was familiar, and behind him Isaiah unsuccessfully tried to negotiate himself into more candy and no asparagus. Spencer grinned as he made sure to get plenty of asparagus for himself. Setting a good example.

When he sat down, Bob reached over and squeezed his arm. It was good to be home.


End file.
